A Simple Sorrow
by Heart's Murmur
Summary: A strange story that is about my OC and her life. When everything she knows gets turned upside down and she is forced to leave her home, will she be able to keep her sanity, more importantly her life, and be able to hold on? A Simple Sorrow can be big.
1. Prelude to Reality

A Simple Sorrow

Ame: Hi ya! My mind has been a little messed up lately and I have decided that A Rose Amidst the Snow is the sequel to this fic! Yays! Congrats to me! I hope that you all like this fic because I sure do! If you see anything wrong with it please tell me and if you want me to put in anything or something or other please tell me! Yays!

Mr. Disclaimer-Dude: Ame only owns her own character and the nacho soup that she is eating right now.

Bucket: Why am I stuck with this job?

Ame: Because I said so! YAY ME!

Bucket: Ok well… While Ame eats her soup you guys can read this fic! That is right here! Yeah. Yay. ((Runs off to stalk Kuwabara))

Ame: Oh and this first chapter is a little strange and kind of like a big introduction. Hope you like it! Oh and please just preview the next chappie because this first chapter is in a different format than the rest. It's just an opener. A Prelude. Please read on. This chappie just gives background. You don't really even have to read it.

Bucket: You need to stop.

Ame: Yeah.

--Chapter 1: Prelude to Reality--

A simple girl in a complex world. Nothing but this girl and everything else. Sounds stupid, no? Well it is. She couldn't think of anything to do in the world. She was stuck. Not physically… no. Not at all. She was perfectly fine physically speaking. That is not why she was stuck. She was stuck in a different way. She was mentally stuck. There was nothing she could to about her problem. She was forced into the way she was living and there was nothing on earth that she could do about it. Life around her was considered pointless and annoying to her. They needed to start over. This is this lonely girls story. Well… More my story. I'm this girl and this is my story.

I have issues and… Oh wait. Where am I going! You don't even know my name! I'm Amebara Yusleev Acaia Lomali Sevrita. My short tresses are naturally jet black, my eyes a shimmering shade of grey. I'm average height for my age of 16 years. My favorite color is orange because it is a mix of the love or hatred that is red added to the cheery attitude of yellow, thus describing my personality perfectly. I do tend to swing moods quickly and if I'm really emotional about anything my eyes tend to turn slightly orange, redder if angry or passionate, yellowier if cheerier.

I'm not your average human. That's right. I was born demon. Well… She's a part of me. Her name is Hisui and she died protecting her cousin and best friends honor. She sent her spirit into an unborn embryo and thus became a part of me. So now I'm a part of her and she is a part of me.

Looking out on the world I see so many things wrong with it. "You're not pretty enough!" "Where's your sense of style?" they say. I'm not all that smart but I am smart enough to know that these are stupid things. I know that they're wrong. Yet, still, on a daily basis I see things like this happening. I want to stop them. There's people crying, dying, lying to themselves more than others, and here I am… Trying to see the reason behind it all. And am I having any luck? None whatsoever.

--End--

Ame: Well? Yeah I know it was short. It's just a Prelude though. My other chapter that I have written is 18 ½ pages long written on paper. Ugg. It took weeks. Though I am turning over a new leaf and am planning to write quite a bit. And I know R-K-M will help with that.

R-K-M: Yeah I will… ((Snaps whip))

Ame: Uh oh…. WelltuneinforthenextchappiethatIhopetohaveupsometimetoday! CookiestoallofyouthatreviewandYusukePlushiestoo! (Translation for those of you that don't speak fluent Jin: Well tune if for the next chappie that I hope to have up some time today! Cookies to all of you that review and Yusuke Plushies too!) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ((Running From R-K-M))


	2. Begining to Crumble

A Simple Sorrow

Ame: Hi ya! Welcome to the second chappie of my wonderful fic! I have so far only gotten one review! (It's not even from my best friend!) So kudos and many plushies and roses to you, TigerChicTigriss! Yes, I know that it sounds a little like Kurama. It's supposed to. ((Screams)) MARY SUE! ((Hyperventilates)) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Ok, ok. I'm over myself.

Kurama and Yusuke: Thank goodness.

Ame: What was that!

Kurama and Yusuke: Nothing, nothing!

Ame: That's what I thought.

Mr. D-D: Ame only owns her OC's and the water that she is drinking.

Ame: Thank you! Ok now in this chapter you get to meet my OC's and they are some of my favorite people. The first girl, Yasashii, is modeled after my two best friends and I when we are in a 'hyper' mood. The second, Nixy, is modeled more after my two best friends when they're not hyper. Oh and Nixy's name… We'll you'll just have to wait to find out the story behind that (R-K-M wants to use it as her OC's name! I told her no but she might anyway. She _is_ where I got the Idea from…)! Sayonara!

Bucker: ((Hums the Mission Impossible theme song)) Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun! Go read the fic! Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun!

--Chapter 2: Beginning to Crumble--

"Ame!" a voice called "Where are you?"

Recognizing the voice, Ame responded "I'm up here, Shii!" she called to her best friend, Yasashii, one of few that was not completely ignorant to the Hisui part of her.

Natural long, citrus blonde tresses swayed, as the hazel eyed girl ascended the ladder leading up to the small cozy room quite familiar to both of the girls.

"So you're up here again, eh?" Shii more stated than asked as she glanced around the silver, purple, blue, and red painted room hidden by multiple leaves and trees, realizing that they had not been alone. "And you brought Shukumei and Sabashii with you but not…" Shii's eyes lingered around the room and glanced at both foxes respectively before realizing that Ame had brought "NAMIDA!" Shii squealed as she picked up the baby kit. Shii huggled the little kit for a few seconds before plopping herself down in a bean bag chair. "So, how long have you been her?" Shii asked, the change in her tone apparent.

"Meh." Came Ame's reply "About an hour. What time is it?"

"About three, why?"

"Oh crud! I have a dance lesson to teach in 30 minutes!" Ame cried, stuffing everything she had out into a shoulder bag, obviously rushing. "Can you walk Shukumei, Sabashii and Namida to my house?"

"Sure… but I was hoping you would let me come with you to teach your lesson!" Shii pleaded, a puppy dog look on her face. "I promise I'll be quiet!"

"Oh." Came Ame's voice then paused momentarily "Sure! But what are we gunna do about Shukumei, Sabashii, and Namida?"

"Can't they just sit in the back of the room?"

"Oh yeah!" Ame realized, finishing packing up her bag. "Everyone… To my car, to my car, to my car car car!" Ame sang, climbing down the ladder of the tree house her tall friend following her still carrying Namida. Shukumei and Sabashii followed jumping out pf the small adobe and landing gracefully on the ground.

Once we were all in the car and Ame was driving, Yasashii asked Ame a question. "So what's the theme for this semesters recital?"

"I don't know. We were gunna figure that out today." Ame replied "I was thinking Winter Wonderland or Forever Falling as the theme…"

Shii picked up where Ame left off "Cool!" She screaced making Ame wince as her loud voice reached Ame's ears.

As the two girls pulled into the parking lot of the REC center Ame glanced at the clock. "3:25." She muttered "Good thing too. They said that if I was late one more time, they were going to fire me. And you know that my life and all of my stuff depends on this job right?" Ame questioned Shii.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I think that because it's so cold you should do Winter Wonderland for the theme!"

"Nice try." Ame retorted as they barged thru the doors of the center.

"Wait. What was I trying to do?" Shii asked, dumb founded.

"Nh… DUH! You were trying to change the subject! Gosh Shii! Sometimes I think that I'm the older one!"

"Hi mommy!" Cried Shii playfully, just tying to annoy Ame.

Apparently, it worked. "Stop it, Shii. I need you to be calm so the girls can actually get something done!"

The silence loomed before Shii answered. "Yes mommy."

"SHII!" Ame cried as they strode into the dance room "Stop it! I'm not your mother!"

"Really?" Shii looked hurt then looked at Sabashii that had followed the girls in along with Shukumei and Namida. "Are you my mommy?"

The girls in the room stared at Yasashii for a few seconds before turning to look at me.

"What's wrong with her?" one of them asked Ame. She sighed and laughed slightly before responding.

"Ignore her. She will be helping out today with the costume design and thinks like that."

"Oh." A few of the girls sighed. "Oh! And by the way," a girl continued "Suki won't be coming today. She's sick."

"Ok! I just hope she's fine with the costume design!" Ame rhymed.

As small chattering and some cooing over the foxes continued, Ame glanced at the clock, '_3:30. We should start now._' "Okay class!" Ame called to the girls in the room. "It's time to start!"

At this, sighing came from the girls previously cooing over the foxes. "Do we have to?"

"Today we will be designing the outifits for our performance for the winter semester."

Whispers of 'Yes' came from the girls as the two lone boys cried "Don't put us in tights again, PLEASE!"

A few of the girls giggled and responded for Ame "But you guys looked so cute!"

"Okay, okay." Ame laughed "Stop the tormenting! No, I will not put you guys…" Shii decided to take over at this point.

"OOH! Maybe they could wear spandex!"

Ame rolled her eyes at the insane citrus blonde as the boys cried "NO!"

Class continued on like that until they finally decided what all of the girls and boys were going to wear around the end of class.

After the class got out at five, Shii and Ame got the foxes back into the car and they drove to a small house. "You know, my parents may have done some bad stuff but I sure got a nice car and house out of the deal!" exclaimed Ame.

"Yeah." Shii replied, her out-of-character calm composure once again took over as it always did when she saw the 'majestic' house.

"You hungry?" Ame turned to her dazed friend.

"Yeah. Shii replied as theough she wasn't paying any attention to Ame at all but had heard her friend speak and didn't want to be rude.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Ame questioned, annoyed.

"Yeah." Shii said, still in her daze.

"Can you say anything but 'yeah'?"

"Yeah." Responded Shii, now fully out of her daze and just wanting to annoy me.

"Okay young lady," Ame laughed, going along with the green-eyed girls game, "We're going inside RIGHT NOW! And in there, I will make you dinner and you will eat it!"

At this, Shii laughed and responded in a fake childish tone "Yes, mommy."

"SHII!" Ame cried, chasing Shii out of the orange car and into Ame's house (the foxes in tow) where Shii stood calmly in the kitchen looking bored. "What have I told you about running away from me and going to stand innocently in my kitchen where I will then ask you a question and you will answer with some response you always use then we will eat?" Ame asked, her foot tapping.

"That was oddly specific."

"Yeah, and you're just odd."

"Okay then. There is my answer, 'mommy'." Shii mocked "Feh. I don't know. Probably something about not doing it."

"Exactly! Now I need you to feed the foxes while I make dinner. And after that, do you want to go swimming?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"SHII! STOP IT!" Ame exploded at the now giggling hyperactive 'three-year old'. "Okay. You know what? You take my car to your house and go get your swimming stuff. When you come back, I'll have dinner ready. And no saying 'Yes, mommy'!"

There was a pause before Ame saw Shii bow and say 'Yes, ma'am.' After that she ran into the door, then opened it and went threw the doorway, threw on her shoes, and skittered down to the orange car.

As Ame watched her friend speed away in the car, she muttered 'I know she's gunna crash it. I just know she is.' Walking back into the kitchen Ame's mind wandered from food group to food group as she tried to create something to make for dinner. After pacing the room she finally stumbled upon vegetables and pasta. 'That's it!' she thought, 'I can make pasta with a creamy garlic sauce!' and that was it. I guess Ame just needed a push in the right direction to get her mind rolling down the path of life after her temporary blockade.

Shii came strolling back into t he house about a half hour later, followed by someone. Ame had not heard their silent arrival due to the fact that all of her attention was on the jumble of pots and pans strewn about the kitchen and on the stove a tea kettle whistled, signaling the completion of the tea.

"Mommy," Shii called "I'm home! And look who I found on the way!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Ame spun around only to see Shii and Nixy standing just inside the front door. She wasn't as shocked or surprised as Shii had hoped, resulting in a sigh from her.

"Why do you always have to suck the fun out of everything I do to try and annoy you?" Shii complained while taking off her shoes allowing herself to walk further into Ame's homey adobe. "Besides, at least I found Nixy!"

Hearing this, Ame couldn't help but roll her eyes at Shii. "Nixy would have come home eventually, Shii."

"Right." Chimed Shii and Nixy sarcastically. Nixy continued "And how do you know for sure that I would have come home?"

"Well," Ame was interrupted by a timer signaling the completion of the pasta on the hot stove. "Never mind! Dinner's ready! Eat up!"

They sat thru dinner mostly quiet until Ame couldn't take it any more. Silently standing up, Ame walked over to the CD player sitting in the corner and put a CD into the player. The soft music of the Zen Garden CD filled the room, seeming to not care it was being disturbed by the constant clank of the metal silverware against the porcelain dishes.

"Sorry I wasn't home on time." Nixy stated shortly.

"Thank you for apologizing and you're forgiven." Ame responded, her voice sweet like honey and full of care.

There was a short silent pause before Shii (of course) spoke up. "So… How exactly is Nixy related to you again?" At this, both girls referred to growled and a flickering flame appeared in their eyes.

"We've told you a million times!" Nixy and Ame screamed, Shii now cowering in fear. Ame coughed gently, and then continued. "Do you want the whole story or just the short version?"

Shii squealed and ran over to the couch and curled up on it. "The whole story please, mommy!"

Ame sighed, her palm hitting her forehead, as Nixy's fist connected hard with Shii's arm. Ame heard Shii yell something like 'Mommy! She hit me!" Ame begun the tale.

"Okay. So one day…" Ame was rudely interrupted by Shii who didn't agree with her story telling antics.

"NO NO NO!" Shii screamed. "You need to begin with the classicimal 'Once upon a time' with a really big O!"

Ame sweat dropped and her hand hit her head. "Whatever. As I was saying, Once upon a time," Ame began with much emphasis on the 'O' "Blah blah blah skip the part about my family…"

"Aww…" Shii interrupted with a sad sigh.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Nixy threatened.

"Mommy!" Shii cried.

"Shut up both of you before I make you guys do the dishes!" Both Nixy and Shii promptly shut up. "And Shii!" Ame didn't wait for a response "What have I told you about calling me mommy!"

"I don't know. Probably something about not doing it."

Once more, Ame's hand hit her head and Nixy sweat dropped.

"Well… Shall we continue?"

Shii's childish voice gave the response that Ame hadn't been expecting. "Yes! Let's shall!"

Nixy's naturally wavy tresses shifted lightly as she leaned over to punch Shii. She was rewarded with a scream from Shii and a large growing bruise on Shii's arm.

"As I was saying," Ame coughed "I was walking down the street, coming home from School. As you know I was out early because I always get a study hall last period so I can take it off without missing anything. I hadn't driven my car that day seeing as that it was a gorgeous day. Suddenly while passing a particularly bad orphanage and I felt a very strong aura. I have now come to believe that it's because of Nixy's power and mine have a strong compatibility between my fire and her air. Because of my psychic spirit bonding, I was able to send her a message telepathically. I told her that if she wanted to get out of there, she should come towards me, and not resist anything that I try to get her to do. Because of Hisui's seek power I had been able to locate which girl it was, especially because of the seek/invisibility compatibility. Using some of Hisui's energy to jump start Nixy's, I was able to sneak her out of there. The orphanage never noticed that they had lost anyone. And here we are happily ever after. The end."

"Aww…" Shii complained." You skipped half the story!"

"Shut up and deal with it, baka." Nixy retorted. "You've heard the whole story before."

"So?" Shii retorted.

"So, that's exactly my point!"

"Yeah, well, your points suck!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh" Nixy started before Ame interrupted her with a loud "Shut up, both of you and stop bickering!"

Ame was rewarded with a silent room, only the soft music playing and the ticking of a clock. Minutes passed before the clock struck signaling that the time was seven. A sigh filled the room, the cause of which was Shii who was rewarded/punished by another punch from Nixy.

"Well…" Ame broke the silence, "Maybe we should go swimming now."

--End--

Ame: Well here is the 7 page chapter that I have typed up and it took me 3 stinkin' days! Sorry TigerChicTigriss! It's all my fault! Ok. Well… I'm cold and I'm working on the second chappie of Random One Shots. So enjoy yourselves!

Bucket: Yeah. Your random authoress notes suck. And your going to go play Jardinans!

Ame: Yeah. But I need a break after Volleyball and typing this. Jaane!


	3. When a Secret's Revealed

A Simple Sorrow

Ame: Hi ya! Here is the third chapter! Only R-K-M really reads this story so this shouldn't count (And she has read this whole chapter before…) but… Oh well. I can still put this here.

Mr.D-D: Ame only owns the chainsaw that she keeps under Nixy's bed. Not the YYH characters. Which don't really show up until next chapter. Boo-hoo.

Bucket: Maybe we should take away that chainsaw… Ame might hurt someone.

R-K-M: Yeah. We defiantly should.

Bucket: Yep. Well… I have no more creative ways to introduce this chapter so… Here it is! Oh, and this is the special spring break chapter! Even though its quite a few weeks later. Blame Ame.

Ame: Gee, thanks.

--Chapter 3: When a Secret's Revealed--

Ame yawned and opened her eyes only to see darkness, solely pierced by the light of her alarm clock reading 5:43 am. Rising to her feet, Ame tiptoed to her door, relieving herself to go downstairs. Once at her destination, Ame began to prepare breakfast for Nixy and herself.

French toast sizzling in the pan, Ame reached for the powdered sugar and maple syrup, placing them on the table. Ame once again tiptoed this time up the stairs to Nixy's room where she opened the door slowly. Studying her prey, Ame created her plan of… How should we say… Attack. Pulling out from under the bed a hockey mask and chainsaw previously placed there, Ame smirked. This might have been the best plan of them all.

Ame moved the chainsaw closer to Nixy's forehead and… VROOOOOOOOM! Up started the chainsaw. The next few moments happened in a blur. Once the chainsaw had started, Nixy nearly immediately screamed and ran into the bathroom where a bucket of flour waited to dump on her head.

Ame made her daring escape, speeding past doors, while Nixy continued to slide in the flower coated bathroom landing herself in the bathtub of feathers, then for Ame it was down the stairs where she landed herself at the dining room table, grabbing her tea. Nixy marched downstairs, covered in flour making her look like a ghost, where she then turned on her heel and glared at Ame now sitting at the dining room table, clutching her tea, trying desperately not to laugh at Nixy covered in flour, steaming in the doorway.

"You," Nixy spat "I **will **have my revenge."

Nixy turned once more on her heel and steamed herself back upstairs to wash the white out of her naturally caramel streaked chestnut hair setting off her eyes that could only be described at dark cider. Ame still tried not to laugh. The pranks they played kept things interesting and full of surprises. True, Nixy would most likely get her revenge but not without ensuring another harmless prank to herself.

After the caramel chestnut hair was clean, Nixy returned downstairs to ear breakfast. The plates clanked in the sink as the two girls washed them respectively. Sitting down in a chair, Nixy returning to her room, Ame tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts of what to do on this wonderful Saturday on which she had nothing planned. The mall maybe? No, too many shops, besides, Nixy would kill her if they went there. Nixy _was_ tagging along… Right? Maybe she should have some say in this.

"Hey, Nixy," Ame called to the girl in her room.

"Yeah," Nixy responded, glumly, poking her head outside of her bedroom.

"What do you want to go do today?"

"OOH! We could go sit in a shoe!" Shii cried happily, bursting through the dark cherry colored front door after her impatience overpowered her slyness and patience to try and stalk Ame and Nixy for that entire Saturday.

"You just had to give her a house key," Nixy glared at Ame shaking her head.

"Well _someone _had to take care of the foxes while we were away," Ame tried to fight back.

"Any hoo… Thanks for the suggestion, Captain Random, but we were thinking something more normal," Nixy and Ame chimed, almost convincing the audience that they had rehearsed.

"Then again," Shii commented, glancing around, "we may not all fit."

Both Ame and Nixy sweat dropped. "Well," Ame began "I don't have to teach today," thoughts flooding her mind of something that they would all enjoy and possibly distract Shii and Nixy enough that they wouldn't argue so much "maybe we should go to an amusement park!"

"Yeah," Shii and Nixy cheered.

"Wow. That's about the first time I've seen you two agree!" laughed Ame.

"Hey!" yelled both Shii and Nixy.

"Bad girls! Now spell ScooberPotomus!"

"Uhh," both girls were utterly confused over Ame's sudden outburst of spelling-ness. "What's up with the spelling thing?" Shii questioned.

"The spelling bee must be getting to her head," Nixy stated, making the obvious occurrence of the failed spelling bee aware to Shii.

"Hmm hum," Ame's neck creaked.

The decision of the day was to go to an amusement park and spend the day on thrilling rides, screaming at the fun. Ame, Shii and Nixy's screams of entertainment were heard as they were pulled up, down, loop-d-loop and corkscrew through the rollercoaster ride. Stumbling out of the rollercoaster cart, Ame turned, dizzy, for a few seconds before stating her opinion on that certain roller coaster.

"Man! That's more fun that a barrel full of monkeys with Dippin' Dots and Crocks!"

"Even more fun than going on a date?" Shii questioned, referring to Ame's ever present aura of dumping any boy that dared try and ask her out.

"No, it's just that if any of them were actually nice and wouldn't try to use me because of my _wonderful_ thieving ability…"

"La la la! Not listening," Shii interrupted, just wanting to annoy her raven haired friend.

"Oh, shut up you stupid cat." (Gosh! She sounds like Yuki from Fruits Basket!) Ame retorted.

"Nixy laughed. "Since when do you two fight?"

"Since never!" Ame and Shii blurted causing Nixy to just bubble over with the joy of annoying people to the fullest extent that she could, bursting forth, loosing her balance, and ending up on the ground, howling with laughter.

Ame sweat dropped." Well… Which ride should we go on next?"

"OOH!" Cried Shii "The… It's a Small World ride!"

"NOOO! Anything but that!" loudly objected the two younger girls.

"Aww… Why not?"

"Anything but that… NIGHTMARE," Nixy fell to the ground in fear, grasping the sides of her head.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all," sang Shii and Ame tormenting Nixy farther into the ground and into a fetal position and then Nixy's repeated cries of something Ame now insists was 'The noise… The people… NO MORE OF THE TORTURE AND LICORICE!' Why it was licorice is still unknown but obviously it caused Nixy to be frightened. For some reason, Nixy just didn't like it.

After the minor setback of tormenting and… Licorice… Shii and Ame dragged Nizy onto a calm ride far, far away from anything resembling the… _Dreaded ride of doom. _That didn't stop Nixy's objection of calmness, but it did get her to calm down. Another ride to go on was their next goal. Humm… Perhaps the Troika would be a fitting ride…

"I know! Lets go on the Troika!"

I suppose it was a good idea after all. Thank you Shii. Now back to my story…

"RED AND GREEN #7! WE DON'T WANNA DIE!" cried Shii and Ame.

"Gosh," yelled Nixy "Don't scream so loud! People are starting to stare!"

Ame smirked. Concern. That was a rare one for Nixy. But even so, Ame turned her head, people _were_ starting to stare.

"That's all right! That's okay! You don't know us anyway!" Chanted Ame and Shii, their colorful clothing ruffling in the strange summer-like breeze.

"Guys!"

With the girls bursting into a fit of laughter, three pairs of eyes turned away from the trio of Shii, Ame and Nixy.

Once they avoided the 'It's a Small World' ride and arrived at the Troika, they found themselves in a line. Who would have thought? A ride at an amusement park. Oh fun.

"Maybe the stupid narrator would shut up," barked Nixy "It's starting to annoy."

"Oh, you shut up, Nixy! Or should I say… Phoenix…" The Narrator retorted.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

And with that, somehow, Nixy just shut up. Or should we say that she didn't even have a mouth to speak with anymore. But you could hear some annoyed grunting that seemed to be coming from Nixy. While others in the line stared, Shii and Ame tried to figure out what had happened to their dear friend. Was her mouth gone forever? Who had done it? Why? When? And most importantly, how on earth did this happen? Another grunt.

"What was that Nixy?"

Nixy mumbled some more.

"Sorry. Still can't understand you!" (I just stole RKM's pencil.) (It's pink.) ((Pets Roy)) (Kurama, Save me!) (RKM wants to stab me with a pen.) ((Pets a ponie)) (RKM says ponie is spelled with a y not an ie. It's ie. Go flame her. But she's the only one that reads this story!) (Dang it!) (Go flame yourself, RKM.)

"Maybe the author should shut up," Shii yelled, somehow drawing even more eyes to the group, so many already being on them because of Nixy's mouth fiasco, the chanting and… Licorice… earlier, and probably something else that Shii had done… Hey! Part of the Cotton Candy stand is missing! Shii did it. Back on topic, Nixy glared at the narrator, her mouth magically reappearing, the shouting that was just recently mumbling now existing as the screaming she had intended it to be. Though I, the wonderful SUPER NARRATOR will not put it here as to retain the sanity, or what's left of it, with you wonderful readers. (Or you just can't think of anything!) Maybe so but you write this stuff! (So? What does that have to do with anything?) You write the stuff! You have to think this stuff up! (You think I actually think this stuff up? Man people are stupid!) Ya think? (Not really.) ………… Never mind. Back to Nixy's screaming. It's getting pretty loud too.

"NIXY! SHUT UP!" demanded, or maybe more pleaded Ame and Shii.

Calming down, Nixy sighed. That was the last argument she ever had with _any_ narrator. She was right to decide that so. 'Cause… WE GOT THE POWER! The…. SUPER NARRATOR POWER!

"Why did you argue with the narrator, Nixy?"

"Why? WHY? Well maybe I was curious!" Nixy sarcastically remarked, somehow earning more eyes to the three and Shii and Ame staring at the furious girl. "What? Is there something wrong with being curious?"

"IT KILLS CATS!" cried Shii and Ame.

"Like that's a valid answer! Now lets get on the ride!"

Shii and Ame turned away from their entertaining argument with Nixy to realize that the line had depleted during their argument. They also saw even more people staring at them like they were freaks. Which they were. Imagine that. Poor cats.

"Shall we do the chant again?" Ame questioned the blonde girl.

"Lets shall!"

"NO!" screamed Nixy, angry that her 'friends' were acting so immature.

"Would Ame Sevrita please come to the customer's service desk? Would Ame Sevrita please come to the customer's service desk? That is all," rang over the loudspeaker, silencing the furious Nixy and stopping any hopes of Ame and Shii's wonderful chant and earning Ame a "What did you do this time?" from Shii and Nixy as well as their minds being filled with… Creative ideas for what Ame had done.

"The voices…. The voices are back! NO! NOT THE VOICES! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cried Ame, curling up in a fetal position, wondering seriously why these voices wouldn't leave her alone.

"Would you people just shut up ang et on the ride or go to wherever it is?" Cried random person number one.

"Yeah! Hutty it up already!" responded random person number 3,642,931.

"Jeez," Nixy stated "I didn't think that there were over 3 million people at this park. Sheesh."

"Well I guess there is! Now get on the ride!" yelled back random person number 3,642,931.

"Umm… Ame?" Shii's voice said everything that it needed to, or maybe nothing of concern to the people.

"Yeah, Shii?"

"Shouldn't you be heading to the customer's service desk?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's just get going, _before_ I loose my sanity?"

"What is it?" Shii and Nixy peered over Ame's shoulder at the mystery filled box, riddiling all of their minds.

"How should I know?"

"Well, it is _yours_."

"I just got it!"

"So?"

Maybe she should just open it!

(Maybe I should erase _your_ mouth!)

Shutting up now.

(That's what I though.) the author almost cooed over the three (Shut… Up.) Ok. (Maybe you should just open up the box, Ame.)

"Thanks…?" she tried.

Ame unravled the tape, unwrapping it from the box and opened the flaps.

"A…. Toaster?" they all questioned.

(Muahahahahahaha((chough chough)) You have no idea what I have in store for you with this toaster!) The author cackled, magically disappearing back to in front of her computer, typing the next events rapidly, pounding at the keys.

Don't break the keyboard! (-RKM)

(Yes, mommy.)

"So," Nixy stated, "What's with the toaster?"

(You shall soon know!) cackled the insane author once again.

"I was asking Ame," Nixy retorted, "It is, after all, _her_ toaster."

"To answer your question, Nixy, I'm not sure. I'm not sure."

The evil cackling faded into the distance followed by a slap and 'ow'. One question was flooding all the girls minds. Where did the toaster come from and how did it get to Ame while she was at, of all places, an amusement park? Did UPS even offer that service? The world may never know. Ok, so more that one question. Finally, the suspense became too much.

"Ms. Author," Shii asked, seeing as she was the sweetest and, seemingly, the most ignorant.

(Yes, Shii?)

"WHERE THE HELL DID THIS TOASTER COME FROM?" Shii, Ame and Nixy yelled.

(Magical Toaster Gnomes!) exclaimed the author and RKM. (DUH! They also live on the Magical Toaster Gnome world which is shaped like a Magical Toaster. DUH!)

"Oh," Shii realized, "I get it now!"

Both Nixy and Ame sweat dropped. Well, wherever the toaster came from… It was still a toaster.

--END--

Ame: So! How did you all like it? Ok, ok. How did you like it, RKM?

RKM: ((Prepares to speak))

Ame: NEVERMIND! Tell me in a review.

Kurama: Uhh… When do we come in?

Ame: ((Pushes Kurama and the rest of the YYH cast out of her room)) You'll find out soon enough! Jeex! Ok.

Bucket: Tune in next time! The next chapter is kind of weird. Bye!

Ame: NO WAIT! R+R and isn't that toaster a scary secret?


End file.
